Ab Astris Imaginem Nostram
by PeachLover94
Summary: A wandering space cloud/vessel housed around five derelict spacecraft that have become sentient is traversing space towards 30th Century Earth and Crystal Tokyo. Can the current Sailor Scouts, with Molly(Naru) and Melvin(Umino) help the future and the Tree of Life(Benekaijan) Peoples stop this monstrosity from threatening the peace of the future? Read and find out for yourself!


Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン) in

**Ab Astris Imaginem Nostram**

By Robert Barnes III (PeachLover94)

Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins

_-30th Century A.D. - Milky Way Galaxy - Delta Quadrant - Benekaijan Space-_

A giant five A.U. (Astronomical Unit of 93,000,000 miles from the Sun to Earth)-wide space cloud. A nebula of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, black, white and brown gases trundling through the vastness of the Cosmos. The nebula was passing through the Milky Way Galaxy on a circular course around the rim of this star system towards a peaceful planet on the edge of the Delta Quadrant. It was passing dangerously near the area of the planet Benekaijia Prime.

Three wings of three starships approached the cloud cautiously. The ships were about the length of a United States aircraft carrier/battleship, and had a symmetrical manta ray-like shape. The peculiar thing about these ships was that they appeared to have been grown, not built and manufactured. The three wings of three ships moved into a parallel tracking course alongside the cloud.

Inside each cruiser, the design was as though the interior of a naval battleship had been grown out of a garden center or arboretum.

In command of the second leading cruiser was Alan (Ail) one of the many offspring of the once Doom Tree (Makaiju) now once again Tree of Life (hence Benekaiju). He had a "sister"/lover named Ann (An) in command of the third leading cruiser. Yet in command of the first leading cruiser was an old childhood friend of Darien (Mamoru) named Fiore. Fiore had been found by the Benekaijans (The race created after Sailor Moon and Moonlight Knight/Tuxedo Mask gave the Doom Tree a chance to become the Tree of Life again and went in search of a new planet to call home) and they adopted him as their Chancellor and Defense Commander. Their defensive capabilities were now being put to the test as they were trying to deter the cloud from striking Benekaijia Prime.

As soon as the three wings of cruisers were alongside, Fiore was analyzing options.

"Ann (An), get tactical online." mused Fiore on the Comm to Ann (An)'s cruiser. He only wanted to deter the cloud away from the planet, not destroy it.

"Alan (Ail), prepare biocombust (plants for destruction) torpedo spread. Fire to warn and deter only." requested Ann (An). With that, Alan (Ail) and Fiore had their wings of cruisers prepare the spread of torpedoes as warning shots to tell the cloud to stay away.

"Ann (An), Fiore, stand by to fire." soothed Alan (Ail). He wanted everyone to remain calm in a tense situation. The gunners on each ship stood by to fire just in front of the cloud. They were determined not to anger it possibly, and just ward it off course.

"Ready...fire." said the three Benekaijan commanders. With that, three spreads of three torpedoes were fired from the bow torpedo launchers of each cruiser towards the area of space in front of the cloud. They exploded, and for about five to seven and a half minutes by our measure, the cloud stopped.

Then suddenly, the cloud changed course away from Benekaijia Prime. It was now heading directly for the nine cruisers deterring it away! This meant trouble.

"Take evasive action!" ordered the three commanders. With that, the nine cruisers broke off their path and began to scatter so as to confuse the cloud and throw the possible retaliatory fire off and save the cruisers.

* * *

_-Alpha Quadrant - Solar Kingdoms' Space-_

On the farthest outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant, was the crystalline space station Cosmicon II. It was monitoring and coordinating the transmissions and communications of starships into and out of the Solar Kingdoms (Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Moon, Mars, the Asteroid Belt, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto) when it picked up a distress call from Alan (Ail), Ann (An) and Fiore's cruisers. Sailor Cosmos commanded the Cosmicon II as her stationing post.

A lieutenant who looked an awful lot like Zoycite (Zoisite) reported the message to Sailor Cosmos.

_-Intruder Unidentified. Believed To Be Large Objects At Cloud Center. Confederate Benekaijan Cruisers "Rebirth", "Redemption" And "Resurrection" Continuing To Evade On Course Vector Alpha Two-One-Eight-Seven. Signed, Commanders Alan (Ail), Ann (An) And Fiore.-_

"Several sensor drones are intercepting this distress call from the Delta Quadrant in Sector Three." reported the Lieutenant. Sailor Cosmos came over.

"That's within Benekaijan Federation boundaries. Who are they escaping?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

"Unknown, ma'am." said the Lieutenant. A Sergeant who looked like Himeko Nayotake reported that pictures and video of the cloud were coming in.

"I have exterior visuals of cloud and cruisers, ma'am." panted the Sergeant.

* * *

_-Delta Quadrant - Benekaijan Space-_

Indeed, the cloud was closing on the nine cruisers that were trying to escape its grasp. It fired three spectrum-colored glowing energy bolts that hit three of the cruisers covering the left flanks of the three leading cruisers. The cruisers hit were enveloped in colored light, and then faded into nothing, and then a small explosion with a wake confirmed that the cruisers were indeed destroyed. The six remaining cruisers were left alone with the cloud.

From their bridges, Alan (Ail), Ann (An) and Fiore could only watch in horror as the left flank cruisers were gone. They prepared to defend themselves and the right flank cruisers from another attack. Sure enough, three more energy bolts headed directly for them.

"Ready..." chanted Alan (Ail) and Ann (An) as they prepared to fire biocombust torpedoes to destroy the three energy bolts. The bolts drew closer and closer.

"Fire!" barked Fiore desperately. The lead cruisers fired the biocombust torpedoes right into the energy bolts. What they saw was incomprehensible, as the torpedoes were absorbed into the energy bolts, completely destroyed. The more powerful energy bolts finally converged on the right flank cruisers and once again, enveloped them in light, made them vanish, and three small explosion wakes took their places.

With that, the three Benekaijan Commanders ordered Faster-Than-Light power to the engines, and the three cruisers escaped to light speed. They were on their way towards Earth to get help and stop this menace from threatening the past, present, and future of the Universe.

* * *

_-Alpha Quadrant - Solar Kingdoms' Space-_

As soon as the cruisers, went to light speed, current visual on the cloud was lost. But the crew of Cosmicon II had already detected the course of the cloud.

"We've plotted a course on the cloud, Sailor Cosmos. It will pass through the outer rim of the Gamma Quadrant, fly right through the Center of the Galaxy, go along the Beta Quadrant's outer rim, and then into the Solar Kingdoms' space fairly close to us." reported the Lieutenant.

"What's its heading or destination?" asked Sailor Cosmos to her crew.

"Ma'am, it's on a heading for Earth, specifically Crystal Tokyo." shivered the Sergeant. With such destructive power as it had, the cloud had become a threat to the well being of Earth. They had to put out a call to the past, or present (depending on whether it's the 1990s or the current timed) in order to save the future. Sailor Cosmos then opened herself up to transcending the confines of time and space to contact Neo-Queen Serenity and Raye (Rei) Hino.

* * *

_-20th-21st Century A.D. - Earth - Cherry Hill Temple (Hikawa Shrine) - Dusk-_

Meanwhile, Raye (Rei) and Chad Holdenford (Yuuichirou Kumada) were conducting a fire reading in the main Shrine of Cherry Hill Temple (Hikawa Shrine).

"What a bodacious idea for us to do a fire reading together, Raye (Rei)." smiled Chad (Yuuichirou) to his girlfriend. She giggled at him.

"Oh, thanks." sighed Raye (Rei) as she tried to concentrate. All of a sudden, images began to flash from inside the fire. The two were shocked at what they had seen. It was the image of a desperate Sailor Cosmos warning her and Neo-Queen Serenity that the giant cloud was creeping across the galaxy towards Earth.

"Whoa! That was really bogus! It's gotta be a trick or something!" gasped Chad (Yuuichirou). Raye (Rei) knew this meant trouble

"If this isn't a trick, I must warn my friends!" pondered Raye (Rei). She then got up to leave.

"Sorry to jump ship on you like this, Chad (Yuuichirou). But...duty calls for me." she apologized.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." soothed Chad (Yuuichirou). She blushed and smiled as she left to find the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Soldiers).


End file.
